


Why We Fight

by laurie_ky



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: F/M, Fanmix, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-23 04:48:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/618246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laurie_ky/pseuds/laurie_ky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An Avengers mix of sixty-one songs that include back history, relationships, the Battle of Manhattan, and speculation on changes in future relationships. </p><p><strong>Granddaughter of ETA: 01/01/2013, 11:00pm</strong> My first download links were blocked, but a nice person comfirmed that the current links, in Dropbox, worked for her.  If anybody else has trouble, please let me know, and I'll see what else I can come up with.</p><p>Thanks.</p><p>Here's the Dropbox link.  <a href="https://www.dropbox.com/sh/43qg8fv032f96hk/WDKA_DR4dA">Why We Fight Folder in Dropbox for downloading</a></p><p> </p><p>The post has song details, connections to the different story lines, lyrics and pictures.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why We Fight

[](http://laurie-ky.livejournal.com/pics/catalog/684/66098)**Why We Fight** :

Update: My first download links were blocked and a kind soul suggested trying Dropbox. Another nice person confirmed that the download worked for her, so I'm assuming the link will stay good. If it doesn't please let me know. [Why We Fight Download link from Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/sh/43qg8fv032f96hk/WDKA_DR4dA)

****

**Song List**

****

* * *

****

_Protect and Survive_ (Runrig) **Steve Rogers (Captain America)**  
 _Pick Yourself Up_ (Nat King Cole) **Steve Rogers (Captain America)**  
 _I Won't Back Down_ (Johnny Cash) **Steve Rogers (Captain America)**

****

* * *

****

_Boulevard of Broken Dreams_ (Green Day **Bruce Banner (The Hulk)**  
 _Temper Temper_ (Envy on the Coast) **Bruce Banner (The Hulk)**  
 _Ain't Nobody's Fault But Mine_ (Doc Watson) **Bruce Banner (The Hulk)**  
 _Man's Road_ (America) **Bruce Banner (The Hulk)**  
 _Hurt_ (Johnny Cash) **Bruce Banner (The Hulk)**

****

* * *

****

_Green Eyes, Red Hair_ (Gaelic Storm) **Natasha Romanoff (Black Widow)**  


 _A Girl Like You_ (Edwyn Collins)  
 **Natasha Romanoff (Black Widow)**  
 _Arlington_ (The Wailin' Jennys) **Natasha Romanoff (Black Widow)**

 _What's Love Got to do With It_ (Tina Turner)  
 **Natasha Romanoff (Black Widow)**  


****

* * *

****

_The Word Justice_ (Jackson Browne) **Nick Fury**  
 _We Take Care of Our Own_ (Bruce Springsteen) **Nick Fury, Phil Coulson**

****

* * *

****

_If You're Going Through Hell( Before the Devil Even Knows)_ (Rodney Atkins) **Clint Barton (Hawkeye)**  
 _Save Me From Myself_ (Carpark North) **Clint Barton (Hawkeye), Phil Coulson**  
 _She's a Mystery_ (Matt Ryczek) **Clint Barton (Hawkeye), Natasha Romanoff (Black Widow)**  
 _The Cave_ (Mumford and Sons) **Clint Barton (Hawkeye), Natasha Romanoff (Black Widow)**

****

* * *

****

_When I'm Up I Can't Get Down_ (Oysterband) **Tony Stark (Iron Man)**  
 _Man Smart Woman Smarter_ (Terry Lehns) **Tony Stark (Iron Man), Pepper Potts**  
 _Masters of War_ (Mountain with Ozzy Ozbourne) **Tony Stark (Iron Man), Obadiah Stane**  
 _Falling_ (Florence and the Machine) **Tony Stark. (Iron Man)**

****

* * * 

****

_Thor (The Powerhead)_ (Manowar) **Thor**  
 _A Long Time Ago_ (Jim Croce) **Jane Foster, Thor**  
 _Going Home_ (Runrig) **Thor, Jane Foster**  
 _10,000 Miles_ (Mary Chapin Carpenter) **Thor, Jane Foster**  
 _Liar_ (Mumford and Sons) **Thor, Loki**  
 _Cosmic Love_ (Florence and the Machine) **Thor, Jane Foster**

****

* * * 

****

_Loki's Song_ (Justin Eiler) **Loki**  
 _It's Good to be King_ (Tom Petty) **Loki**  
 _Laugh I Nearly Died_ (The Rolling Stones) **Loki**

****

* * *

****

_Lowlands_ (Gillian Welch) **Bruce Banner (The Hulk), Betty Ross**  
 _She Love You_ (The Gaslight Anthem) **Bruce Banner (The Hulk), Betty Ross**  
 _Clay Pigeons_ (John Prine) **Bruce Banner (The Hulk)**

****

* * *

****

_He's Evil_ (The Kinks) **Loki**  
 _First We Take Manhattan_ (Leonard Cohen) **Loki**  
 _Heroes_ (Caught in Motion) **Phil Coulson**  
 _Mourning Blues_ (Country Joe McDonald) **Phil Coulson**  
 _We Could Leave Right Now_ (Oysterband) **Bruce Banner (The Hulk)**  
 _This Is Why We Fight_ (The Decemberists) **The Avengers**  
 _The Parting Glass_ (The Wailin' Jennys) **Tony Stark (Iron Man)**  
 _Starlight_ (The Wailin' Jennys) **Tony Stark (Iron Man)**  
 _This Is War_ (30 Seconds to Mars) **The Avengers**  
 _Welcome Home_ (Country Joe McDonald) **The Avengers**

****

* * *

****

_These Days_ (Jackson Browne) **Bruce Banner (The Hulk), Tony Stark (Iron Man)**  
 _Where Are You Going_ (Dave Matthews) **Bruce Banner (The Hulk), Tony Stark (Iron Man)**

****

* * * 

****

_Don't Fade On Me_ (Tom Petty) **Phil Coulson, Clint Barton (Hawkeye)**  
 _Roll Away Your Stone_ (Mumford and Sons) **Phil Coulson, Clint Barton (Hawkeye)**  
 _Because the Night_ (Natalie Merchant) **Phil Coulson, Clint Barton (Hawkeye)**

 _Nobody Does It Better_ (Carly Simon)  
 **Phil Coulson, Clint Barton (Hawkeye)**  


****

* * *

****

_Ain't No Sunshine_ (Eva Cassidy) **Tony Stark (Iron Man), Pepper Potts**  
 _Take It Down_ (The Wailin' Jennys) **Tony Stark (Iron Man), Pepper Potts**  
 _Bell Bottom Blues_ (Eric Clapton) **Tony Stark (Iron Man), Pepper Potts**  
 _Wayside/Back in Time_ (Gillian Welch) **Tony Stark (Iron Man)**  
 _Bridge Over Troubled Waters_ (Eva Cassidy) **Tony Stark (Iron Man), Pepper Potts**

****

* * *

****

_Winters Come and Gone_ (Gillian Welch) **Bruce Banner (The Hulk)**  
 _Make Me a Pallet on Your Floor_ (Gillian Welch) **Bruce Banner (The Hulk), Tony Stark (Iron Man)**

****

* * *

****

_Drives Me Crazy_ (Dolly Parton) **Tony Stark (Iron Man), Steve Rogers (Captain America)**  
 _One Week_ (Bare Naked Ladies) **Tony Stark (Iron Man), Steve Rogers (Captain America)**

****

* * *

****

_One Voice_ (Wailin Jennys) **The Avengers: Tony Stark, Bruce Banner, Steve Rogers, Natasha Romanoff, Clint Barton, Thor**  
 _Proterra_ (Runrig) **The Avengers**

****

[](http://laurie-ky.livejournal.com/pics/catalog/684/66434)_Protect and Survive_ (Runrig)  
 **Steve Rogers (Captain America)**  
 _“Once in a lifetime, you live and love.  
Once in a lifetime, you die.” _  
Sometimes, fate changes that.

****

[Full Lyrics](http://www.lyricsmode.com/lyrics/r/runrig/protect_and_survive.html)

****

Once in a moment  
The sun goes down  
Protect and survive

****

Now you search the open evening sky  
Trace the memories in your eyes  
For the prophet's hard rain and the deluge  
Lie in tears around your door  
Once there were trees and livestock here  
A mother's love, the warnings clear  
But you chose to turn away from fear  
Breathing free

****

Now there's a faceless cross on a distant hill  
A wasted voice, a silent scream  
Where the lovers love and the dreamers dream  
You stand and dream alone  
You took your sacrifice to the gods of war

****

 

****

_Pick Yourself Up_ (Nat King Cole)  
 **Steve Rogers (Captain America)**  
Finding his way again after being revived. 

****

[Full Lyrics](http://www.lyricsmode.com/lyrics/n/nat_king_cole/pick_yourself_up.html)

****

Work like a soul inspired  
Until the battle of the day is won.  
You may be sick and tired,  
But you'll be a man, my son.

****

Will you remember the famous men  
Who had to fall to rise again?  
So take a deep breath...  
Pick yourself up...  
Dust yourself off  
And start all over again.

****

_I Won't Back Down_ (Johnny Cash)  
 **Steve Rogers (Captain America)**  
Steve, both pre-serum and after, will always stand up for what he thinks is right

****

[Full Lyrics](http://www.lyricsmode.com/lyrics/j/johnny_cash/i_wont_back_down.html)

****

Well I won't back down, no I won't back down  
You can stand me up at the gates of hell  
But I won't back down

****

Well I know what's right, I got just one life  
In a world that keeps on pushin' me around  
But I stand my ground and I won't back down

****

[](http://laurie-ky.livejournal.com/pics/catalog/684/68040)[](http://laurie-ky.livejournal.com/pics/catalog/684/68225)_Boulevard of Broken Dreams_ (Green Day)  
 **Bruce Banner (The Hulk)**  
This is his life now, forced to keep moving, forced to be alone, except for his shadow: the Hulk.

****

[Full Lyrics](http://www.lyricsmode.com/lyrics/g/green_day/boulevard_of_broken_dreams.html%E2%80%9D)

****

I walk a lonely road  
The only one that I have ever known  
Don't know where it goes  
But it's only me me and I walk alone

****

I walk this empty street  
On the Boulevard of broken dreams  
When the city sleeps  
And I'm the only one and I walk alone

****

My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow hearts the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
'Til then I walk alone

****

I'm walking down the line  
That divides me somewhere in my mind  
On the border line of the edge  
And where I walk alone

****

Read between the lines of what's  
Fucked up and everything's all right  
Check my vital signs to know I'm still alive  
And I walk alone

****

_Temper Temper_ (Envy on the Coast)  
 **Bruce Banner (The Hulk)**  
Bruce struggles to not become angry and to control his heartbeat.

****

[Full Lyrics](http://www.lyricsmode.com/lyrics/e/envy_on_the_coast/temper_temper.html)

****

Temper, temper,  
I never wanted to be,  
Temper, temper,  
I never wanted to be,  
Mr., Mr.,  
I can't hold it in.

****

No...  
Never, never,  
I had a feeling this would,  
Never, never,  
I had a feeling this would never leave,  
I've got a wick to burn my skin.

****

And so I bottled it up and kept the words to myself,  
And let the anger collect for a better day.  
When the words are aged,  
The war is waged,  
And you'll watch me blow.  
I can be your powder keg,  
If you can be my fuse.

****

Clever, clever,  
Give me a reason to be,  
Clever, clever,  
Give me a reason to be,  
Placing all my trust in your hands.

****

No...  
Never, never,  
Don't even fuck with me,  
Never, never,

****

 

****

_Ain't Nobody's Fault But Mine_ (Doc Watson)  
 **Bruce Banner (The Hulk)**  
Bruce feels the accident that changed him was his fault. And also the deaths that occur during the Hulk's rampages. He thinks of his mother sometimes, and how she tried to teach him to be a good man.

****

[Youtube video(no lyrics found)](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_mQO3MliSDE)

****

Ain't nobody's fault but mine,  
If I die, and my soul be lost  
Ain't nobody's fault but mine.

****

 

****

_Man's Road_ (America  
 **Bruce Banner (The Hulk)**  
Bruce struggles while he's on the run.

****

[Full Lyrics](http://www.lyricsmode.com/lyrics/a/america/mans_road.html%22)

****

Horizon rising up to meet the purple dawn  
Dust demon screaming, bring an eagle to lead me on  
For in my heart I carry such a heavy load  
Here I am on Man's road, walking Man's road, walking Man's road 

****

I'm hungry, weary, but I cannot lay me down  
The rain comes, dreary, but there's no shelter I have found  
It will be a long time till I find my abode  
Here I am on Man's road, walking Man's road 

****

_Hurt_ (Johnny Cash)  
 **Bruce Banner (The Hulk)**  
Bruce is in Brazil, trying again to find a cure and thinking about how impossible it is now to be with Betty. She's moved on with her life, and he's trapped. He keeps trying, though, to get rid of the monster within himself and if he could only go back in time, he wouldn't risk himself like he had.

****

[Full Lyrics](http://www.lyricsmode.com/lyrics/j/johnny_cash/hurt.html)

****

The needle tears a hole  
The old familiar sting  
Try to kill it all away  
But I remember everything 

****

What have I become  
My sweetest friend  
Everyone I know goes away  
In the end  
And you could have it all  
My empire of dirt  
I will let you down  
I will make you hurt 

****

Beneath the stains of time  
The feelings disappear  
You are someone else  
I am still right here

****

If I could start again  
A million miles away  
I would keep myself  
I would find a way

****

[](http://laurie-ky.livejournal.com/pics/catalog/684/69120)_Green Eyes, Red Hair_ (Gaelic Storm)  
 **Natasha Romanoff (Black Widow)**  
Whatever the mark needs her to be, Black Widow will mold herself to that need, until the job is over.

****

[Full Lyrics](http://lyrics.wikia.com/Gaelic_Storm:Green_Eyes_Red_Hair)

****

 

****

Green eyes, red hair, long legs  
Devil inside her  
Green eyes, red hair, long legs  
Devil inside her

****

She’s a cup of tea, she’s a Jaegerbomb  
She’s an angel, she’s an Amazon  
She’s a poem, she’s an alphabet  
She’s a violin with a bayonet  
She’s a revolution, she’s a peace accord  
She’s a grain of sand, she’s the Cliffs of Moher  
She’s Friday night, she’s Sunday Morning

****

_A Girl Like You_ (Edwyn Collins)  
 **Natasha Romanoff (Black Widow)**  
Natasha can mesmerize her targets.

****

[Full Lyrics](http://lyrics.wikia.com/Edwyn_Collins:A_Girl_Like_You)

****

I've never known a girl like you before  
Now, just like in a song from days of yore  
Here you come a-knocking, knocking on my door  
And I've never met a girl like you before

****

You give me just a taste so I want more  
Now my hands are bleeding and my knees are raw  
'Cause now you got me crawling, crawling on the floor  
And I've never known a girl like you before

****

_Arlington_ (The Wailin' Jennys)  
 **Natasha Romanoff (Black Widow)**  
Natasha's childhood was taken from her. There is a yearning inside her, and she has no name for it.

****

[Full Lyrics](http://www.lyricsmode.com/lyrics/t/the_wailin_jennys/arlington.html)

****

Where do you go little bird  
When it snows, when it snows  
When the world turns to sleep  
Do you know, do you know  
Is there something in the wind  
Breathes a chill in your heart and life in your wings  
Does it whisper 'start again'  
Start again

****

Where is your home restless wind  
Is it there, is it here  
Do you search for a place to belong  
Search in vain, search in fear  
Or is your spirit everywhere

****

 

****

_What's Love Got to do With It_ (Tina Turner)  
 **Natasha Romanoff (Black Widow)**  
Natasha guards herself from love. 

****

[Full Lyrics](http://www.lyricsmode.com/lyrics/t/tina_turner/whats_love_got_to_do_with_it.html)

****

Oh what's love got to do  
Got to do with it?  
What's love but a second-hand emotion?  
What's love got to do  
Got to do with it?  
Who needs a heart when a heart can be broken?

****

[](http://laurie-ky.livejournal.com/pics/catalog/684/68835)_The Word Justice_ (Jackson Browne)  
 **Nick Fury**  
S.H.I.E.L.D. is a necessary evil. Nick Fury knows that.

****

[Full Lyrics](http://www.lyricsmode.com/lyrics/j/jackson_browne/the_word_justice.html)

****

A man stands up before God and country  
Raises his right hand and takes an oath  
Swears he has acted in the line of duty  
And he more than anyone wants to tell the truth

****

But there is a need to keep some things a secret  
Some weapons shipments--some private wars  
In the future democracy will be defended  
Behind closed doors

****

As the battlefield comes home and democracy falls through  
I am waiting for the time to come  
When the word will be real for everyone  
And not just a word but a thing that can be done  
But justice must be won

****

[](http://laurie-ky.livejournal.com/pics/catalog/684/70778)_We Take Care of Our Own_ (Bruce Springsteen)  
 **Nick Fury, Phil Coulson**  
They try to look out for their people

****

[Full Lyrics](http://www.lyricsmode.com/lyrics/b/bruce_springsteen/we_take_care_of_our_own.html)

****

Where the eyes, the eyes with the will to see  
Where the hearts, that run over with mercy  
Where's the love that has not forsaken me  
Where's the work that set my hands, my soul free  
Where's the spirit that'll reign, reign over me  
Where's the promise, from sea to shining sea

****

We take care of our own  
We take care of our own  
Wherever this flag's flown  
We take care of our own

****

[](http://laurie-ky.livejournal.com/pics/catalog/684/66955)_If You're Going Through Hell( Before the Devil Even Knows)_ (Rodney Atkins)  
 **Clint Barton (Hawkeye)**  
Learning to deal with hard times made Clint a tough kid, and he hasn't forgotten those lessons. 

****

[Full Lyrics](http://www.lyricsmode.com/lyrics/r/rodney_atkins/if_youre_going_through_hell.html)

****

If you're goin' through hell keep on going  
Don't slow down if you're scared don't show it  
You might get out before the devil even knows you're there

****

I've been deep down in that darkness  
I've been down to my last match  
Felt a hundred different deamons breathin' fire down my back  
And I knew that if I stumbled I'd fall right into the trap  
That they were layin'

****

_Save Me From Myself_ (Carpark North)  
 **Clint Barton (Hawkeye), Phil Coulson**  
Phil Coulson recruited Clint Barton to join S.H.I.E.L.D. Clint knows that it was more than that. He won't admit it to anyone, but he knows that Coulson saved him.

****

[Full Lyrics](http://www.lyricsmode.com/lyrics/c/carpark_north/save_me_from_myself.html)

****

My heart is hard as stone  
On my own  
Alone, I carry it home

****

Gone  
I used to waste the days  
So distraught,  
I thought:  
I'm changing my ways

****

Now you're changing my ways

****

You save me  
Save me from myself  
There is no one else  
I'd lean on  
Save me  
You save me from myself  
There is no one else to set me free

****

Start  
The start of something new  
Is what I find  
When I'm  
Just looking at you

****

[](http://laurie-ky.livejournal.com/pics/catalog/684/69947)_She's a Mystery_ (Matt Ryczek)  
 **Clint Barton (Hawkeye), Natasha Romanoff (Black Widow)**  
Clint's assignment is to take out Black Widow. She intrigues him, though, and he makes a different call.

****

[Full lyrics](http://chillaxin22.tripod.com/mattryczeksnumberonefan/id2.html)

****

She's a mystery  
A mystery to me 

****

The way she walks when she talks to me 

****

When she looks at me  
I feel myself getting weak in the knees  
My voice quivers and my heart shivers  
'Cause she makes me see  
She makes me see (she makes me see)  
The real me, the real me 

****

She's a mystery 

****

_The Cave_ (Mumford and Sons)  
 **Clint Barton (Hawkeye), Natasha Romanoff (Black Widow)**  
Clint brought Natasha in to S.H.I.E.L.D, but first he had to break her conditioning. Natasha fights him, her words sharp, and clawing at his soul, but he doesn't give up. In freeing her, he knows he's redeeming himself.

****

[Full Lyrics](http://www.lyricsmode.com/lyrics/m/mumford_sons/the_cave.html)

****

But I will hold on hope  
And I won't let you choke  
On the noose around your neck

****

So make your siren's call  
And sing all you want  
I will not hear what you have to say

****

And I will find strength in pain  
And I will change my ways  
I'll know my name as it's called again

****

[](http://laurie-ky.livejournal.com/pics/catalog/684/69026)_When I'm Up I Can't Get Down_ (Oysterband)  
 **Tony Stark (Iron Man)**  
Tony Stark is irreverent, irrepressible, and inventive. Once he was also irresponsible, but he's changed.

****

[Full Lyrics](http://www.lyricsmode.com/lyrics/g/great_big_sea/when_im_up_i_cant_get_down.html)

****

I am the fountain of affection  
I'm the instrument of joy  
And to keep the good times rolling  
I'm the boy, I'm the boy,  
You know the world could be our oyster,  
You just put your trust in me,  
Cause we'll keep the good times rolling  
Wait and see, wait and see....oh wait and see!

****

His exhaltation, a sweet disintegration.  
A few discolourations, then it comes along  
Up is why he chooses, the kisses and the bruises  
There ain't nothing he refuses, then it comes along  
It comes along, and I am lifted, I am lifted, I am lifted!

****

When I'm up I can't get down  
Can't get down, can't get level  
When I'm up I can't get down  
Get my feet back on the ground

****

[](http://laurie-ky.livejournal.com/pics/catalog/684/67231)_Man Smart Woman Smarter_ (Terry Lehns)  
 **Tony Stark (Iron Man), Pepper Potts**  
Tony is a genius, everybody knows that. But Pepper is smarter.

****

[Full Lyrics](http://www.lyricsmode.com/lyrics/g/grateful_dead/man_smart_woman_smarter.html)

****

Let us put men and women together, see which one is smarter,  
Some say men, but I say no, women got the men like a puppet show.  
It ain't me it's the people that say, men are leading women astray,  
I say, it's the women today, smarter than the men in every way,  
That's right the women are smarter, the women are smarter that's right.

****

_Masters of War_ (Mountain with Ozzy Ozbourne)  
 **Tony Stark (Iron Man), Obadiah Stane**  
Tony's renounced building weapons, but Obadiah Stane isn't about to give up that kind of profit. 

****

[Full Lyrics](http://www.lyricsmode.com/lyrics/m/mountain/masters_of_war.html)

****

Come you masters of war  
You that build the big guns  
You that build the death planes  
You that build all the bombs

****

You that hide behind walls  
You that hide behind desks  
I just want you to know  
I can see through your masks  
Want you to know  
I can see through your masks

****

You that never done nothin'  
But build to destroy  
You play with my world  
Like it's your little toy

****

But I see through your eyes  
And I see through your brain  
Like I see through the water  
That runs down my drain  
And I see through my water  
That runs down my drain

****

_Falling_ (Florence and the Machine)  
 **Tony Stark. (Iron Man)**  
Sometimes being Iron Man is a lot easier than being Tony Stark.

****

[Full Lyrics](http://www.lyricsmode.com/lyrics/f/florence_and_the_machine/falling.html)

****

I've fallen out of favour,  
And I've fallen from grace,  
Fallen out of trees,  
And I've fallen on my face,  
Fallen out of taxis,  
Out of windows too,  
Fell in your opinion,  
When I fell in love with you

****

Sometimes I wish for falling,  
Wish for the release,  
Wish for falling through the air,  
To give me some relief,  
Because falling's not the problem,  
When I'm falling I'm in peace,  
It's only when I hit the ground,  
It causes all the grief

****

_Thor (The Powerhead)_ (Manowar)  
 **Thor**  
Thor is a legend in Midguard.

****

[Full Lyrics](http://www.lyricsmode.com/lyrics/m/manowar/thor_the_powerhead.html)

****

BLACK CLOUDS ON THE HORIZON  
GREAT THUNDER AND BURNING RAIN  
HIS CHARIOT POUNDING, I HEARD THE HEAVENS SCREAM HIS NAME  
I WATCHED AS HE SHOUTED  
TO THE GIANTS THAT DIED THAT DAY  
HE HELD UP HIS HAMMER HIGH AND CALLED TO ODIN FOR A SIGN  
THOR THE MIGHTY, THOR THE BRAVE  
CRUSH THE INFIDELS IN YOUR WAY  
BY YOUR HAMMER LET NONE BE SAVED

****

 

****

[](http://laurie-ky.livejournal.com/pics/catalog/684/67466)_A Long Time Ago_ (Jim Croce)  
 **Jane Foster, Thor**  
Jane fell for a man, not a god, when Thor was exiled to Midguard. Thor treasures this, and her.

****

[Full Lyrics](http://www.lyricsmode.com/lyrics/j/jim_croce/a_long_time_ago.html)

****

Seems like such a long time ago  
There was no one who would share my song  
I was just a boy far from home  
But I became a man when you came along

****

We spent the whole night talkin'  
You said you'd like to see the sunrise  
But in the gold of mornin'  
Was nothing I had not seen in your eyes

****

_Going Home_ (Runrig)  
 **Thor, Jane Foster**  
Thor's exile is lifted and he returns to his beloved home. He promises Jane to return to her, though.

****

Going home  
When the summer's coming in  
And the moonlight on the river  
Shows me where I've been

****

 

****

_10,000 Miles_ (Mary Chapin Carpenter)  
 **Thor, Jane Foster**  
Thor must leave to return to Asgard, but he makes a promise to Jane that he will be true to her and he will return.

****

[Full Lyrics](http://www.lyricsmode.com/lyrics/m/mary_chapin_carpenter/10000_miles.html)

****

Fare thee well  
My own true love  
Farewell for a while  
I'm going away  
But I'll be back  
Though I go 10,000 miles

****

10,000 miles  
My own true love  
10,000 miles or more  
The rocks may melt  
And the seas may burn  
If I should not return

****

If I had a friend  
All on this earth  
You've been a friend to me

****

[](http://laurie-ky.livejournal.com/pics/catalog/684/70438)_Liar_ (Mumford and Sons)  
 **Thor, Loki**  
Thor loves his difficult brother.

****

[Full Lyrics](http://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/mumfordsons/liar.html)

****

I know that things are broken  
And though there’s too many words left unsaid  
You say you have spoken  
Like the coward I am I hang my head

****

You lie careless your head on my chest  
And don’t even look at me looking my best  
And all these things I can’t describe  
You would rather I didn’t try

****

But please don’t cry, you liar

****

_Cosmic Love_ (Florence and the Machine)  
 **Thor, Jane Foster**  
Thor has been gone for awhile, and Jane starts to question her feelings towards him.

****

[Full Lyrics](http://www.lyricsmode.com/lyrics/f/florence_and_the_machine/cosmic_love.html)

****

The stars, the moon,  
They have all been blown out,  
You left me in the dark, 

****

No dawn, no day,  
I'm always in this twilight,  
In the shadow of your heart, 

****

And in the dark,  
I can hear your heartbeat, I try to find the sound,  
But then it stopped,  
And I was in the darkness,  
So darkness I became, I took the stars from my eyes,  
And then I made a map,  
I knew that some how,  
I could find my way back, 

****

Then I heard your heart beating, you were in the darkness too,  
So I stayed in the darkness with you 

****

[](http://laurie-ky.livejournal.com/pics/catalog/684/66679)_Loki's Song_ (Justin Eiler)  
 **Loki**  
The God of Mischief resents his brother, who was worshipped as a storm god by ancient peoples.

****

[Full Lyrics](http://chivalry.com/cantaria/lyrics/loki.html)

****

I was born in battle's fire  
Laid beside my mother's corpse  
My toys the ravens of the field  
My lullabies the screams of horse  
But when that storm god you all praise  
Walks the earth and shatters trees  
You huddle close beside my gift  
And whisper prayers beside the spit  
And as the woodsmoke turns and twists  
You owe your lives to sly Loki.  
Odin saw me on the field  
And recognized his bastard son  
There he claimed me for his own  
Heir to all that he had won  
What is the honor they give me?  
Denied a seat in Odin's hall  
Forbidden fruits from Idun's tree  
And cast outside of Asgard's walls

****

So sit beside the fires gleam  
And count the wrongs that I have borne  
I wait for Ragnarok and dream  
Hark! Is that the battles horn?

****

_It's Good to be King_ (Tom Petty)  
 **Loki**  
Loki plots to be king of Asgard. 

****

[Full Lyrics](http://www.lyricsmode.com/lyrics/t/tom_petty/its_good_to_be_king.html)

****

Yeah, the world would swing if I were king  
Can I help it if I still dream time to time

****

It's good to be king and have your own way  
Get a feeling of peace at the end of the day

****

It's good to be king and have your own world

****

_Laugh I Nearly Died_ (The Rolling Stones)  
 **Loki**  
After Loki's fall from the broken Bi-frost, he travels, both missing and resenting his brother.

****

[Full Lyrics](http://www.lyricsmode.com/lyrics/r/rolling_stones/laugh_i_nearly_died.html)

****

I've been travelling but I don't know where  
I've been missing you but you just don't care 

****

Lost in the wilderness, so far from home  
Yeah, yeah 

****

I'm so sick and tired  
Trying to turn the tide, yeah  
So I'll say my goodbye  
Laugh, laugh  
I nearly died 

****

I hate to be denied  
How you hurt my pride  
I feel pushed aside  
But laugh, laugh, laugh  
I nearly died 

****

Been travelling far and wide  
Wondering who's going to be my guide 

****

Living in a fantasy but it's way too far  
But this kind of loneliness is way too hard  
I've been wandering, feeling all alone  
I lost my direction and I lost my home...Well 

****

 

****

[](http://laurie-ky.livejournal.com/pics/catalog/684/68436)_Lowlands_ (Gillian Welch)  
 **Bruce Banner (The Hulk), Betty Ross**  
Bruce returns to Culver University to search for his old data, and sees Betty with her new lover.

****

[Full Lyrics](http://www.lyricsmode.com/lyrics/g/gillian_welch/lowlands.m)

****

A girl on the street from my home  
Like a fire on the hillside she shone  
And I knew right then that my best days were gone  
And I've been, been in the lowlands too long

****

Oh I've been in the lowlands too long  
Oh, I know, I know that I should go  
And I've been in the lowlands too long

****

This is not how it was at the start  
There's a doubt and a blame in my heart  
And it's no one else, no fault but my own  
And I've been in the lowlands too long

****

But I can't do right and I know I'm wrong  
And I've been in the lowlands too long

****

 

****

_She Love You_ (The Gaslight Anthem)  
 **Bruce Banner (The Hulk), Betty Ross**  
Bruce goes on the run with Betty and thinks about what their future might have been once upon a time. And learns that even if Betty can't be his again, she'll always care for him.

****

[Full Lyrics](http://www.lyricsmode.com/lyrics/t/the_gaslight_anthem/she_loves_you.html)

****

And If all is well  
And your heart could find the words  
Would we be for better baby  
Would we be for worse  
And if there was a way  
To navigate your seas  
If Tonight my true love  
Dared belong to me

****

And Juliet she's smoking by the window  
Saying stone cold  
I believe in you romeo

****

I've been down  
I've been out  
Had my head and my heart kicked around

****

But in quiet of the night  
Romeo's mind is burning  
From putting all of his blood  
Into them sermons

****

_Clay Pigeons_ (John Prine)  
 **Bruce Banner (The Hulk)**  
Bruce learns to control his transformations. He stops searching for a cure. Now he spends his time giving medical assistance in third world countries.

****

[Full Lyrics](http://www.lyricsmode.com/lyrics/j/john_prine/clay_pigeons.html)

****

I'd like to stay  
But I might have to go  
And start over again  
I might go back down to Texas  
Or go to somewhere that I've never been  
And get up in the morning  
And go out at night  
And I don't have to go home  
Get used to being alone  
Change the words to this song  
And start singin' again

****

I'm tired of runnin' 'round lookin' for answers  
To questions that I already know  
I could build me a castle with memories  
Just to have somewhere to go  
Count the days and the nights  
That it takes to get back in the saddle again  
Feed the pigeons some clay  
Turn the night into day  
And start talkin' again  
Where you know what to say

****

I'm goin' down to the Greyhound station  
Gonna by a ticket to ride

****

_He's Evil_ (The Kinks)  
 **Loki**  
Loki's plans to be King of Asgard were foiled. Bitter, he makes alliances and plans the invasion of Earth. He'll rule Midguard in exchange for giving the re-discovered Tesseract to his ally. 

****

[Full lyrics](http://www.sing365.com/music/lyric.nsf/He's-Evil-lyrics-kinks/8CBC2F81355D9B2148256A0A000AD4E0)

****

He's got style, personality,  
But he's the devil in reality.  
He'll make you laugh, make you smile,  
And make you feel good for a while.  
Wicked smile, decadent grin,

****

So look out, look out, look out.  
Look out, look out, look out.  
He's evil. He's evil. He's evil. He's evil. He's evil.  
He's evil. He's evil. He's evil. He's evil. He's evil

****

_First We Take Manhattan_ (Leonard Cohen)  
 **Loki**  
Loki begins the invasion. The Avengers assemble.

****

_First We Take Manhattan_ (Leonard Cohen)  
[Full Lyrics](http://www.elyrics.net/read/l/leonard-cohen-lyrics/first-we-take-manhattan-lyrics.htm)

****

I'm coming now, I'm coming to reward them  
First we take Manhattan, then we take Berlin

****

I'm guided by a signal in the heavens  
I'm guided by this birthmark on my skin  
I'm guided by the beauty of our weapons  
First we take Manhattan, then we take Berlin

****

Ah, you loved me as a loser  
But now you're worried that I just might win  
You know the way to stop me, but you don't have the discipline  
How many nights I prayed for this, to let my work begin  
First we take Manhattan, then we take Berlin

****

 

****

_Heroes_ (Caught in Motion)  
 **Phil Coulson**  
Loki sows destruction and Phil Coulson is killed trying to stop him. The team comes together to avenge him and stop Loki.

****

_Mourning Blues_ (Country Joe McDonald)  
 **Phil Coulson**  
Phil Coulson is mourned by those who knew him.

****

Someone I love has passed away.  
He's not here with me today.

****

_We Could Leave Right Now_ (Oysterband)  
 **Bruce Banner (The Hulk)**  
After hulking out against his will on the helicarrier, Bruce falls to earth. He debates with himself about helping the rest of the team, or leaving. 

****

[Full Lyrics](http://www.songfreaks.com/Oysterband/lyrics/We-Could-Leave-Right-Now-lyrics/630631)

****

We could leave right now  
We could just walk away  
It wouldn't cost a thing  
Hardly anyone would see  
The wind would hide our tracks  
The clouds would fill our shoes  
Don't be afraid  
Don't be afraid

****

we could leave right now  
Any step could be the first  
Any word could be the last  
Any door would do  
We can forget our names  
Forget each other's faces  
Don't be afraid  
Don't be afraid  
All you need to do is walk away...

****

_This Is Why We Fight_ (The Decemberists)  
 **The Avengers**  
Bruce Banner joins Hawkeye, Black Widow, Thor, Iron Man, and Captain America on the besieged streets of Manhattan to fight Loki and the Chitauri. 

****

[Full Lyrics](http://www.songfreaks.com/The-Decemberists/lyrics/This-Is-Why-We-Fight-lyrics/3395001)

****

Come the war  
Come the avarice  
Come the war  
Come hell

****

Come attrition  
Come the reek of bones  
Come attrition  
Come hell

****

This is why  
Why we fight  
Why we lie awake  
And this is why  
This is why we fight

****

When we die  
We will die  
With our arms unbound

****

Come the archers  
Come the infantry  
Come the archers  
Of hell

****

So come to me  
Come to me now  
Lay your arms around me  
And this is why  
This is why  
We fight

****

Come hell

****

_The Parting Glass_ (The Wailin' Jennys)  
 **Tony Stark (Iron Man)**  
Tony sacrifices himself to take the missile through the porthole to the Chitauri, and mentally sends his goodbyes to those who know and perhaps love him.

****

[Full Lyrics](http://www.songfreaks.com/The-Wailin-Jennys/lyrics/The-Parting-Glass-lyrics/3832441)

****

Oh all the money that e'er I spent  
I spent it in good company  
And all the harm that e'er I've done  
Alas, it was to none but me and all the harm that e'er I've done  
Alas, it was to none but me  
And all I've done for want of wit  
To memory now I can't recall  
So fill to me the parting glass  
Good night and joy be with you all

****

Oh all the comrades that e'er I've had  
Are sorry for my going away  
And all the sweethearts that e'er I've had  
Would wish me one more day to stay  
But since it falls unto my lot  
That I should rise and you should not  
I'll gently rise and I'll softly call  
Good night and joy be with you all

****

_Starlight_ (The Wailin' Jennys)  
 **Tony Stark (Iron Man)**  
After blowing up the Chitauri ship, Tony is dying as he falls back to Earth.

****

[Full Lyrics](http://www.songfreaks.com/The-Wailin-Jennys/lyrics/Starlight-lyrics/3837655)

****

I have come back to you broken  
Take me home  
And my body bears this trouble  
Take me home  
Take me back to my beginning  
Before the hell of night set in  
And I came to this border  
Take me home

****

I have toured the endless starlight  
Take me home  
I have shattered under midnight  
Take me home

****

Kingdom come, their will was done  
And now the earth is far away  
From any kind of heaven  
Hallowed be these frozen fields  
And every single one of us  
Still left in want of mercy  
Take us home 

****

[](http://laurie-ky.livejournal.com/pics/catalog/684/71605)[](http://laurie-ky.livejournal.com/pics/catalog/684/71778)[](http://laurie-ky.livejournal.com/pics/catalog/684/71948)_This Is War_ (30 Seconds to Mars)  
 **The Avengers**  
The Avengers work together to fight the invaders and defeat Loki. The Hulk saves Iron Man.

****

[Full Lyrics](http://www.songfreaks.com/30-Seconds-to-Mars/lyrics/This-Is-War-lyrics/1633141)

****

A warning to the people, the good and the evil  
This is war  
To the soldier, the civilian, the martyr, the victim  
This is war

****

It's the moment of truth and the moment to lie  
And the moment to live and the moment to die  
The moment to fight, the moment to fight,  
To fight, to fight, to fight

****

A warning to the prophet, the liar, the honest  
This is war  
To the leader, the pariah, the victor, the messiah  
This is war  
To the right, to the left,  
We will fight to the death  
To the edge of the earth,  
It's a brave new world from the last to the first

****

[](http://laurie-ky.livejournal.com/pics/catalog/684/71317)_Welcome Home_ (Country Joe McDonald)  
 **The Avengers**  
The people of New York City appreciate the Avengers for saving them.

****

Welcome home.  
Brother, welcome home.

****

[](http://laurie-ky.livejournal.com/pics/catalog/684/67707)_These Days_ (Jackson Browne)  
 **Bruce Banner (The Hulk), Tony Stark (Iron Man)**  
After staying with Tony in his tower, Bruce decides he should leave. He tries to explain why to Tony. He won't risk falling in love with him.

****

[Full Lyrics](http://www.songfreaks.com/Jackson-Browne/lyrics/These-Days-lyrics/76268)

****

Well I've been out walking  
I don't do that much talking these days  
These days,  
These days I seem to think a lot  
About the things that I forgot to do  
And all the times I had the chance to 

****

And I had a lover  
It's so hard to risk another these days  
These days  
I'll keep on moving  
Things are bound to be improving these days  
These days,  
These days I sit on corner stones  
And count the time in quarter tones to ten  
Don't confront me with my failures  
I had not forgotten them

****

 

****

_Where Are You Going_ (Dave Matthews)  
 **Bruce Banner (The Hulk), Tony Stark (Iron Man)**  
Tony doesn't want Bruce to leave.

****

[Full Lyrics](http://www.songfreaks.com/Dave-Matthews-Band/lyrics/Where-Are-You-Going-lyrics/130322)

****

Where are you going  
With your long face  
Pullin' down  
Don't hide away,  
Like an ocean  
That you can't see  
I am no superman  
I have no reasons for you.  
I am no hero,  
Aw that for sure,  
But I do know one thing,  
That's where you are is where I belong.  
I do know  
Where you go,  
Is where I wanta be.

****

Where are you going,  
Where do you go.  
Are you looking for answers,  
To questions, under the stars  
Well if along the way,  
You are grown weary,  
You can rest with me  
Until a brighter day  
When you ok.

****

Where are you going  
Where do you go.

****

[](http://laurie-ky.livejournal.com/pics/catalog/684/70209)_Don't Fade On Me_ (Tom Petty)  
 **Phil Coulson, Clint Barton (Hawkeye)**  
When Clint finds out Phil Coulson is still alive, but seriously hurt, he stays by him and re-thinks their relationship.

****

[Full Lyrics](http://www.songfreaks.com/Tom-Petty/lyrics/Don-t-Fade-on-Me-lyrics/1068011)

****

I remember you so clearly  
The first one through the door  
I return to find you drifting  
Too far from the shore

****

Don't fade  
Don't fade on me

****

You were the one who made things different  
You were the one who took me in  
You were the one thing i could count on  
Above all you were my friend

****

 

****

_Roll Away Your Stone_ (Mumford and Sons)  
 **Phil Coulson, Clint Barton (Hawkeye)**  
Clint challenges Coulson to accept their feelings for each other.

****

[Full Lyrics](http://www.songfreaks.com/Mumford-Sons/lyrics/Roll-Away-Your-Stone-lyrics/2789861)

****

Roll away your stone I will roll away mine  
Together we can see what we will find  
Don't leave me alone at this time  
For I am afraid of what I will discover inside

****

You told me that I would find a home  
Within the fragile substance of my soul  
Stars hide your fires  
For these here are my desires  
And I won't give them up to you this time around  
And so I'll be found  
With my stake stuck in this ground  
Marking the territory of this newly impassioned soul

****

And you, you've gone too far this time  
You have neither reason nor rhyme  
With which to take this soul that is so rightfully mine

****

_Because the Night_ (Natalie Merchant)  
 **Phil Coulson, Clint Barton (Hawkeye)**  
Clint's sure of what he wants from Phil. 

****

[Full Lyrics](http://www.allthelyrics.com/lyrics/natalie_merchant/because_the_night-lyrics-218960.html)

****

Take me now baby here as I am  
Hold me close, try and understand  
Desire is hunger is the fire I breathe  
Love is a banquet on which we feed  
Come on now try and understand  
The way I feel under your command  
Take my hand as the sun descends  
They can't hurt you now,  
Can't hurt you now, can't hurt you now  
Because the night belongs to lovers  
Because the night belongs to lust  
Because the night belongs to lovers  
Because the night belongs to us

****

_Nobody Does It Better_ (Carly Simon)  
 **Phil Coulson, Clint Barton (Hawkeye)**  
Clint and Phil are together now, and Clint wouldn't have it any other way.

****

[Full Lyrics](http://www.songfreaks.com/Carly-Simon/lyrics/Nobody-Does-It-Better-lyrics/14051)

****

Nobody does it better  
Makes me feel sad for the rest  
Nobody does it half as good as you  
Baby, you're the best

****

I wasn't lookin' but somehow you found me  
I tried to hide from your love light  
But like heaven above me  
The spy who loved me  
Is keepin' all my secrets safe tonight

****

[](http://laurie-ky.livejournal.com/pics/catalog/684/72325)_Ain't No Sunshine_ (Eva Cassidy)  
 **Tony Stark (Iron Man), Pepper Potts**  
Pepper has always been uneasy about Tony being Iron Man, and the risks that he takes. Now that he's an Avenger, the risks seem higher and when he's gone the worry is tearing her apart.

****

[Full Lyrics](http://www.songfreaks.com/Eva-Cassidy/lyrics/Ain-t-No-Sunshine-lyrics/71351)

****

Ain't no sunshine when he's gone  
It's not warm when he's away  
Ain't no sunshine when he's gone  
And he's always gone too long  
Anytime he goes away

****

I wonder this time where he's gone  
Wonder how long he's gonna stay  
Ain't no sunshine when he's gone  
And this house just ain't no home  
Anytime he goes away

****

_Take It Down_ (The Wailin' Jennys)  
 **Tony Stark (Iron Man), Pepper Potts**  
Pepper thinks long and hard about what she and Tony have, and what it's costing her to be that close to him. The decision she makes is very hard, but ultimately, she thinks it will be the right one for both of them.

****

[Full Lyrics](http://www.lyricstime.com/the-wailin-jennys-take-it-down-lyrics.html)

****

Take everything that we've had  
Take it and burn it to the ground  
Some things were never meant to last  
Take it down down down  
Take it down

****

I'm still married to it all  
That ain't no place to hand around  
My love is fifty feet tall  
Take it down down down  
Take it down

****

And I've grown accustomed to the way  
You hurled us into space  
I'll never make that trip  
Tears all rusted on my face  
I'm just an empty place  
Where your love used to fit

****

_Bell Bottom Blues_ (Eric Clapton)  
 **Tony Stark (Iron Man), Pepper Potts**  
Tony pleads with Pepper to not break up with him.

****

[Full Lyrics](http://www.lyricstime.com/eric-clapton-bell-bottom-blues-lyrics.html)

****

Do you want to see me crawl across the floor to you?  
Do you want to hear me beg you to take me back?  
I'd gladly do it because  
I don't want to fade away.  
Give me one more day, please.  
I don't want to fade away.  
In your heart I want to stay.  
Bell bottom blues, don't say goodbye.  
I'm sure we're gonna meet again,  
And if we do, don't you be surprised  
If you find me with another lover.

****

_Wayside/Back in Time_ (Gillian Welch)  
 **Tony Stark (Iron Man)**  
After he and Pepper end their relationship, Tony goes on a drunken roadtrip with Happy driving him from town to town. He spends a lot of time wishing he could go back to the way things were with Pepper.

****

[Full Lyrics](http://www.lyricstime.com/gillian-welch-wayside-back-in-time-lyrics.html)

****

Back baby, back in time  
I wanna go back when you were mine  
Back baby, back in time  
I wanna go back when you were mine

****

Black highway all night ride  
Watching the times fall away to the side  
Back baby, back in time  
I wanna go back when you were mine  
Back baby, back in time  
I wanna go back when you were mine

****

_Bridge Over Troubled Waters_ (Eva Cassidy)  
 **Tony Stark (Iron Man), Pepper Potts**  
While they aren't lovers anymore, and have come to peace with that, Tony and Pepper do love each other deeply and will be there for each other.

****

[Full Lyrics](http://www.songfreaks.com/Eva-Cassidy/lyrics/Bridge-over-Troubled-Water-lyrics/71356)

****

When you're weary feeling small  
When tears are in your eyes I will dry them all  
I'm on your side oh when times get rough  
And friends just can't be found  
Like a bridge over troubled water  
I will lay me down

****

When you're down and out  
When you're on the street  
When evening falls so hard  
I will comfort you  
I'll take your part

****

[](http://laurie-ky.livejournal.com/pics/catalog/684/69749)_Winters Come and Gone_ (Gillian Welch)  
 **Bruce Banner (The Hulk)**  
Bruce has been traveling for a while and ended back up in his borrowed cabin in Canada. He's had time to think about what he wants, and he decides to go back to Manhattan and the Avengers. And Tony.

****

[Full Lyrics](http://www.songfreaks.com/Gillian-Welch/lyrics/Winter-s-Come-and-Gone-lyrics/421961)

****

Oh little red bird  
Come to my window sill  
Been so lonesome  
Shaking that morning chill  
Oh little red bird  
Open your mouth and say  
Been so lonesome  
Just about flown away

****

Oh little blue bird  
Pearly feather breast  
Five cold nickels' all I got left  
Oh little blue bird  
What am I gonna do  
Five cold nickels  
Ain't gonna see me through

****

Oh little black bird  
On my wire line  
Dark as trouble  
In this heart of mine  
Poor little black bird  
Sings a worried song  
Dark as trouble  
'Til winter's come and gone  
So long now I've been out  
In the rain and snow  
But winter's come and gone  
A little bird told me so

****

 

****

_Make Me a Pallet on Your Floor_ (Gillian Welch)  
 **Bruce Banner (The Hulk), Tony Stark (Iron Man)**  
Bruce comes to Stark Tower to take Tony up on his standing offer to stay there. Tony is his friend, and maybe they'll become lovers. Bruce is never sure of what the future holds for him.

****

[Full Lyrics](http://www.songfreaks.com/Gillian-Welch/lyrics/Make-Me-a-Pallet-on-Your-Floor-lyrics/111691)

****

Make me down a pallet on your floor  
Make me down a pallet soft and low  
When I'm broke an' I got no where to go  
Weary blues, honey, everywhere I see  
No one ever had the blues like me

****

Way I'm sleepin', my back and shoulders tired  
Way I'm sleepin', my back and shoulders tired  
Make me down a pallet on your floor  
Make me down a pallet soft and low  
Babe, I'm broke and I got no where to go

****

[](http://laurie-ky.livejournal.com/pics/catalog/684/69527)_Drives Me Crazy_ (Dolly Parton)  
 **Tony Stark (Iron Man), Steve Rogers (Captain America)**  
Steve and Tony have sparked off each other since they met on the helicarrier. Tony has gotten under Steve's skin. Turns out, it's in a good way.

****

[Full Lyrics](http://www.songfreaks.com/Dolly-Parton/lyrics/Drives-Me-Crazy-lyrics/770701)

****

Oh, you drive me crazy.  
I can't stop the way I feel.  
Things you do don't seem real.  
Tell you what I got in mind  
'Cause we're runnin' out of time.  
Just turn loose and let it be,  
This waitin' 'round is killin' me.  
You drive me crazy like no one else.  
You drive me crazy and I can't help myself.

****

_One Week_ (Bare Naked Ladies)  
 **Tony Stark (Iron Man), Steve Rogers (Captain America)**  
Tony's stream of consciousness thoughts about Steve, and the fun he's having with him. Especially in the living room.  
[Full Lyrics](http://www.songfreaks.com/Barenaked-Ladies/lyrics/One-Week-lyrics/17999)  
It's been one week since you looked at me  
Cocked your head to the side  
and said I'm angry  
Five days since you laughed at me saying  
Get that together come back and see me  
Three days since the living room,  
I realized it's all my fault, but couldn't tell you  
Yesterday you'd forgiven me  
But it'll still be two days till I say I'm sorry

****

Hold it now and watch the hoodwink  
As I make you stop, think  
You'll think you're looking at Aquaman  
I summon fish to the dish,  
Although I like the Chalet Swiss  
I like the sushi  
Cause it's never touched a frying pan

****

Hot like wasabe when I bust rhymes  
Big like Leann Rimes  
Because I'm all about value  
How can I help it if I think you're funny when you're mad  
Trying hard not to smile though I feel bad  
I'm the kind of guy who laughs at a funeral  
Can't understand what I mean?  
Well, you soon will  
I have a tendency to wear my mind on my sleeve  
I have a history of taking off my shirt

****

It's been one week since you looked at me  
Threw your arms in the air and said you're crazy  
Five days since you tackled me  
I've still got the rug burns on both my knees  
It's been three days since the afternoon  
You realized it's not my fault not a moment too soon  
Yesterday you'd forgiven me  
And now I sit back and wait till you say you're sorry

****

_One Voice_ (Wailin Jennys)  
 **The Avengers: Tony Stark, Bruce Banner, Steve Rogers, Natasha Romanoff, Clint Barton, Thor**  
[Full Lyrics](http://www.lyricstime.com/the-wailin-jennys-one-voice-lyrics.html)  
This is the sound of one voice  
One spirit, one voice  
The sound of one who makes a choice  
This is the sound of one voice

****

This is the sound of voices two  
The sound of me singing with you  
Helping each other to make it through  
This is the sound of voices two

****

This is the sound of voices three  
Singing together in harmony  
Surrendering to the mystery  
This is the sound of voices three

****

This is the sound of all of us  
Singing with love and the will to trust  
Leave the rest behind it will turn to dust  
This is the sound of all of us

****

_Proterra_ (Runrig)  
 **The Avengers**  
When they're needed, they will fight for us.  
[Full Lyrics](http://www.lyricsty.com/runrig-proterra-lyrics.html)

****

Over land and sea  
I'll come fighting for you  
Over land and sea  
A dawn is breaking before us

****

Proterra, take this hand  
The open wound, the promised land  
Breaking the waves, spread the oars  
Cast our badge for the shore  
Over land and sea  
I'll come fighting for you

****

[](http://laurie-ky.livejournal.com/pics/catalog/684/70999)

****

 

****

Laurie

****


End file.
